


Аттестация

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл чем-то занят с Магнус. Чем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аттестация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

Все это было крайне подозрительно. Целый день Эбби не могла связаться с Уиллом. Она точно знала, что Циммерман в городе, но его телефон был отключен, так что оставалось самой прийти в Убежище.  
— Мне нужен Уилл, - сказала Эбби.  
Из домофона донеслось мрачное «Он занят».  
— Пропусти меня!  
Ворота так и остались закрытыми. Угрозы тоже не возымели никакого эффекта, и Эбби начала обдумывать ситуацию. Можно было попробовать прорваться в Убежище силой, но агент Корриган уже имела возможность наблюдать охранную систему этого особняка в действии. И быть с другой стороны баррикад ее не радовало.

Потому Эбби пошла на хитрость. Она канючила и ныла, припоминала те случаи, когда помогала Убежищу или страдала из-за действий его сотрудников, клялась в том, что обязательно поможет в абсолютно любой ситуации, стоит только к ней обратиться…   
Ничто не помогало. Даже информации агент Корриган получила немного. Уилл занят. Очень. Здоровяка сменил Генри, который точно так же отказывался открывать ворота.

— Хорошо, - решила подойти с другой стороны Эбби. – Мне нужно поговорить с Магнус.  
— Грубоватый маневр, - был ответ.  
— Ну… У меня действительно есть, что ей сказать, - вдохновенно соврала Эбби и даже сама в это поверила.  
— Эбби… - начал Генри.  
— Так и передай ей, - быстро перебила та, - она же не хочет отказываться от возможности получить информацию из первых рук?  
— Понимаешь, она же вместе с Уиллом занята.  
Генри осекся, и какое-то время длилась угрожающая пауза.  
— Черт, - снова ожил домофон, - я не это имел в виду. Не то, что ты подумала.  
— А что я подумала? – уточнила Эбби.  
Только после случайной реплики Генри ей пришло в голову, что «занята вместе с кем-то» такая обтекаемая формулировка, которая может скрывать все что угодно. И это может быть любое «что угодно» из очень обширного списка. 

Эбби не могла придумать ни одной такой реплики, чтоб та не была клише из дешевого женского романа. Так и представилось сразу заседание клуба девиц, чьих парней увели. И, среди всей этой толпы грустных дамочек, поднимается Эбби Корриган и говорит: «А моего Уилла увела его начальница. Ей вообще сто с лишним лет, и я не преувеличиваю». Блеск.  
— Понятно, - единственное слово, которое удалось ей выдавить.  
Видимо, было что-то в голосе или лице Эбби, что заставило Генри изменить мнение.   
— Я открою ворота, - сказал он.

Внутри Убежища стояла даже более угрожающая тишина, чем обычно.  
— Ладно, но веди себя тихо.

Генри пошел к лифту, настороженно оглядываясь, Эбби удивилась, но молча последовала за ним. Душераздирающий вопль Уилла заставил ее остановиться. Сначала это был просто нечленораздельный крик отчаявшегося, страдающего человека, а потом удалось разобрать: «Магнус!». Эбби дернулась назад, но Генри схватил ее за руку.  
— Не смей, - тихо сказал он.  
— Пусти!  
— Нет.  
— Да что тут у вас вообще происходит? – взвилась Эбби.  
— Идем, я покажу видео с камер, так безопаснее.

Голоса Уилла больше не было слышно; и, хотя все в Эбби кричало, что ей необходимо броситься назад и спасти его, она вошла в лифт.  
— Если с ним что-то случится, - сказала она Генри, - я кому-нибудь отомщу.

Оборотень не ответил, только смущенно опустил глаза. Эбби вспомнила крик Уилла, и подозрения поднялись в ней с новой силой. Кто знает, может это была вовсе не боль, а что-то другое? Или боль, но другого рода. Эбби оборвала цепочку мыслей, она и так почувствовала, что заливается краской.  
— Приехали, - сказал Генри.  
В этом подземном коридоре он явно чувствовал себя уверенней и шел уже не оглядываясь.

От обилия мониторов, которые Эбби увидела перед собой, у нее слегка зарябило в глазах, не сразу даже удалось понять, какой нужен.  
— Вот этот!   
— Это тут!  
Они с Генри сказали это одновременно, указывая на монитор, где отображалась гостиная Убежища. 

Хелен Магнус сидела в кресле, закутав ноги пледом. Уилл ходил туда-сюда перед ней и что-то говорил. Оба были вполне одеты. Половина подозрений исчезли сами собой, но у Эбби появилось больше вопросов.  
— Сейчас, - спохватился Генри, - сделаю громче.  
—…взаимодействуют с плескидрами, - вполголоса говорил Уилл, - которые занимают одну с ними биологическую нишу… Магнус, это обязательно?  
— Да, - последовал ответ, - к тому же, «взаимодействуют»? Это слишком обобщенный термин. Любые два вида, любые два существа взаимодействуют. Главное то – как именно.  
Уилл издал страдальческий стон.  
— Они сражаются за территорию и пищу.

Эбби недоверчиво посмотрела на Генри.  
— Что происходит? – спросила она.  
— Я бы сказал, что это аттестация, - ответил он, снова заглушая звук. – Она опрашивает его уже четвертый час.  
— А нет там… билетов? – спросила Эбби. – Ограничений по вопросам?  
— Магнус не верит в билеты и четко сформулированные вопросы, - Генри оперся на стол и судорожно сплел пальцы. – Она считает, что это заставляет слепо надеяться на удачу и халтурить. Она спрашивает обо всех видах абнормалов и обо всех параграфах устава сети Убежищ.  
— А если не ответишь? – спросила Эбби.

Она ожидала, что получит в ответ: «Тебя отправят на корм абнормалам», например, но Генри только судорожно дернул плечами - на обычное пожатие это не походило.  
— Будешь все снова учить, пока не запомнишь так, что от зубов будет отскакивать.  
— Ну… студенты о таком только мечтают, - сказала Эбби.  
— Не-е-ет, ты не поняла. Магнус проследит, чтоб ты учил. Настоятельно проследит. Очень настоятельно проследит.  
Это было сказано таким тоном, что Эбби сама несколько напряглась.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему Уилл занят? – спросил Генри.  
— Ага, - ответила Эбби и посмотрела на экран.

Она подумала, что если бы она умела молиться и помнила, кто из святых считается заступником студентов – помолилась бы ему за Уилла.


End file.
